Adjustable seating systems are important features of wheelchairs. The adjustability of such seating systems allows a user of the wheelchair to adjust various aspects of the seating system in order to provide the most comfortable seating arrangement. However, prior art adjustable seating systems suffer from several disadvantages. For example, some adjustable seating systems require the use of tools and detailed instructions typically only found in the wheelchair owner's manual to affect a seat adjustment. Such systems are often confusing and non-intuitive to the wheelchair user. Other adjustable seating systems do not provide independent adjustability. For example, some adjustable seating systems provide a folding seat back mechanism that, when used, changes or resets other adjustable seating system features such as the seat-back angle adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,999 discloses a wheelchair seat in which the angle of the seat back is adjustable relative to the seat bottom cushion, and the seat back can be folded down flat (forward) onto the seat bottom cushion, while retaining the seat back adjustment angle.